Red Snow
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The sight of blood on the snow covered fields of Tokyo Central Park will always haunt his dreams. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting tired of writing this. If I own WHR, would I really be writing a 'FANfiction'? Come on. But for all of you who may think I own it, I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN or it's characters and related...stuff and...things...and well... just read the damn story.

Red Snow

It's snowing again. There is already about a foot or so on the ground. And about three inches on his head. He reach up and brushed the snow off, then wrapped his arms around his body. In one hand he holds a black gun loaded with green orbo. In the older hand, a cell phone. He puts the cell phone away in his pocket and leans back inside his running black car checking the time. He's been standing there for about an hour waiting. Waiting for her. This seamed all too familiar. As he waited, he shut his car off, not wanting to waist gas and heat. He brushed more snow off his head and pulled his black coat tighter. He looked in the reflection of his window and saw his black hair was almost white again.

"Damn it to hell this snow." He mumbled to himself. As he stood there against the quiet snowy backdrop of Tokyo Central Park. His mind began to drift, drift back to a day just like this five years ago...

FLASHBACK

He stood waiting outside in the snowy morning light. He was waiting. Waiting for her. It was very cold and he had been waiting alone for about an hour or so. He leaned against the brick wall wishing he owned a car so he could sit in it and keep warm. Then, just as his eyes were about to close for rest, he saw her. Walking around the snowy park. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the gun. In his other pocket he felt his cell phone. He walked across the street and slowly staked her.

"Amon?" The girl stopped and turned around. Her short brown hair flowing in the breeze in her hood. A fur trim outlined her face and her jacket was pulled tightly around her body, and in pockets. She smiled at him, glad to see it was him behind her.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Se smiled and walked closer to him, she removed her hands from her pockets and with one hand reached up and stroked his cheek which was red from the cold.

"Don't need you getting sick on me and missing work. Can't hunt alone you know." She smiled. Amon, still remained silent.

"Is everything all right? You don't look so well." She moved closer and he took a step back.

"Amon?" She questions, not knowing why she was avoiding her.

"I'm sorry." Amon replied.

"Of what silly?" The girl moved up to him and stroked his cheek again, this time she also leaned in and kissed him on the lips. If people were to walk by, they would think that the two were a lovely couple sharing a beautiful kiss on a snowy morning. But those people would be wrong. The two were a couple sharing their last kiss on the snowy morning. Amon pulled back and she looked up at him in confusement.

"Amon...?" She questioned.

"I'm...sorry..." He said again and pulled his hand from his pocket. The girl's blue eyes went wide.

"Amon...why?" She asked in fear. Amon didn't answer, he only pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated her jacket and her body, splattering blood over the snowy ground as she fell. She didn't even try to run. She trusted him, and he just betrayed her. Her eyes slowly closed and everything in her world went black. Amon turned to walk away, a tear silently rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I really am." Amon walked back across the street, pulling out his cell phone.

"Done." Is all he said as he walked to his destination.

FLASHBACK END

There Amon stood. Leaning against his black car in the snowy night. The time of day was the only difference. He saw something in black move across the park. He put his gun in his pocket and walked across the street. The person in front had long snow covered auburn hair which was dancing across the back of her snow covered black jacket. Her hands were in her pocket. She stopped and turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Amon?" She smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? Everything okay?" She looked up into his dark empty eyes. Amon didn't respond.

"Amon?" The girl smiled, her green eyes reflecting the street light behind Amon.

"I'm sorry." Amon spoke softly.

"For what?" The girl chucked and leaned up to kiss him. She enjoyed the kiss s did he. A tear fell down Amon's cheek and she noticed it and pulled back.

"Amon?" She asked as Amon reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun. Her green eyes went wide in fear.

"Why?" She took a step back, but there was nothing she could do as he pulled the trigger. A silent bullet entered the jacket and then her body, spilling blood onto the snowy ground behind her. She fell, her eyes closing as she did. As she laid lifeless on the ground, the snow around her body turned red.

"Robin...I'm sorry." Amon said as another tear fell down his cheek. He thought night would be better. He wouldn't have to see the red snow. But he still saw it. Red snow. The sight of red snow still haunts his dreams. He stared at the snow. That red snow. He pulled out his cell phone and called.

"It's Over." Was all he said. Only this time he didn't walk back across the street. He didn't head for his car. A last silent bullet parted his black hair and as he fell, snow turned red as his lifeless body added to the red snow already on the ground.

A/N- Well? Red Snow? What you think? Poor Amon having to kill both girls he loved dearly. Please R&R. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Only Robin can)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
